Changement
by linora
Summary: Après un dernier accident, Severus obtient une nouvelle perpective
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé: Le dernier malheur de Severus Rogue par ses parents et la découverte d'une nouvelle perpective.**

* * *

Le vent soufflait tellement fort et la pluie si dense que la visibilité était pratiquement nulle, il y avait longtemps que les gens avaient désertés les rues pour la chaleur de leurs foyers. On ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un puisse sortir par pareille tempête et surtout en pleine nuit. Pourtant dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville, une frêle silhouette était sortir pour affronter les éléments déchainés.

Oh! Cette personne serait bien rester à l'abri mais la situation ne le permettait pas. Deux personnes comptaient sur elle, elle ne pouvait abandonner. Elle continuait donc à marcher contre le vent qui l'a bousculait, elle était tellement fragile que s'il augmentait, il pourrait facilement l'emporter. Malgré le peu de visibilité, elle ne semblait pas ignorée sa destination et bientôt elle se retrouva devant la porte d'une maison dans un quartier plus correct. Elle arrivait au bout de ses forces mais elle réussit à en rassembler encore un peu pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Il fallut qu'elle attende quelques instants avant que la porte s'ouvre. Elle put apercevoir une figure familière avant que son épuisement ne l'a rattrape et qu'elle s'effondre. La dernière chose qui lui parvint avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut son nom.

-Serena !

* * *

**Le prochaine chapitre apportera des lumières sur la situation.**

**En espérant que vous appréciez!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur: Me revoilà déjà, je vais publier l'histoire assez rapidement comme elle est déjà compléte.**

* * *

La famille Evans s'était couchée assez tôt, la journée avait été épuisante et ils étaient tous morts de fatigue. Ainsi ils avaient évités le bruit assez fort de la tempête qui se renforçait. Malheureusement pour l'une des filles, la jeune Lily fut réveillée par un cauchemar et se retrouva incapable de se rendormir par la suite. Excédé, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle se retournait, elle décida d'aller chercher les bouchons d'oreilles qui se trouvaient dans le salon en espérant que cela l'aiderait. Alors qu'elle allait remonter, elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, au début elle pensa que c'était son imagination mais le son persistait. Elle fut abasourdie, déjà qui pouvait sonner à une heure pareille surtout par un temps pareil. Elle alla pour ouvrir malgré sa méfiance elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un dehors par ce temps, elle fut médusée. Devant elle, trempée jusqu'aux os, se trouvait une fillette qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste que celle-ci s'effondra par terre, elle s'écria terrifié.

-Serena !

Elle s'accroupit rapidement pour voir que la petite s'était évanouie, elle décida alors de la ramener à l'intérieur pour la réchauffer, elle était frigorifiée. Elle réussit à la glisser à l'intérieur suffisamment pour refermer la porte mais elle savait que Serena était venue pour une bonne raison. Ne s'embêtant pas de l'heure, elle se mit à hurler.

-Papa ! Maman ! Venez vite ! C'est urgent !

Malgré la tempête, ses parents semblaient l'avoir entendu, en effet elle entendait du bruit venant de l'étage. La lumière de l'escalier s'alluma et elle vit son père descendre. Celui-ci avait été surpris par l'appel de sa fille et encore plus quand il la vit aux bas des escaliers tenant le corps de l'une des sœurs du meilleur ami de Lily.

-Rose ! Va chercher des couvertures et rejoins-nous ! ordonna-t-il à sa femme qui était en haut des escaliers alors qu'il dévalait le reste de celui-ci pour rejoindre les deux filles. Lily que s'est-il passé ?

-Je sais pas, papa. J'étais venue pour chercher des bouchons d'oreilles quand j'ai entendu la sonnette, j'ai ouvert et voilà.

-Elle n'a rien dit.

-Non, elle s'est effondrée immédiatement. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Lily alors que son père examinait Serena.

-Il faut la réchauffer au plus vite avant qu'elle ne prenne froid, sinon je crois qu'elle a l'épaule démise, lui répondit-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras et en la conduisant vers le canapé.

-Il faut appeler une ambulance, dit Rose qui venait de les rejoindre avec un tas de couvertures.

-Evidemment, Lily passe-moi le téléphone, dit-il alors qu'il couvrait Serena en faisant attention à son épaule.

-Papa, il n'y a pas de tonalité.

-Merde ! La tempête a dû bousiller la ligne, nous allons devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Et Severus, papa ? Il doit être blessé sérieusement sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé Serena sortir par ce temps en étant en plus blessée. Il faut aller voir !

-Ma chérie…

-S'il te plait, cela pourrait être grave, sans compte que Sélène pourrait aussi être blessée.

-D'accord, je vais y aller.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Hors de question !

-Mais…

-Non, tu ne viens pas, c'est un ordre. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami mais Tobias pourrait encore être là.

-Richard, tu ne peux pas y aller seul.

-Tu as raison, Rose. Je vais aller demande à Thomas de m'accompagner, il pourra aisément maitriser Tobias en cas de problème. Je vais voir si Rachel ne peut pas venir vous voir, elle est infirmière, elle pourrait vous aider avec la petite pendant le trajet vers l'hôpital.

-Tu nous rejoins là-bas.

-Evidement, je viendrais avec les deux enfants, il est hors de question qu'ils restent un jour de plus chez ses monstres. Je mets un truc et je fonce chez Thomas, je vais dire à Rachel de vous rejoindre.

-Fait attention, papa !

-T'inquiètes pas, ma chérie !

* * *

**Oh pauvre Severus! Nous allons voir comme où il se trouve et son état dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Donnez moi votre avis, je suis preneur.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note d'auteur: Me revoilà, j'espère que vous aimez**

* * *

Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir affronter la tempête, il se dirigea vers la maison de son voisin. Il ne voulait véritablement pas aller seul chez les Rogue, Tobias était un sanguin est tout le monde dans le coin savait ses tendances à la boisson et à la violence, la présence de Thomas allait être nécessaire. Il dut appuyer un bon moment sur la sonnette avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violement sur un homme qui se mit à crier.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes malade de sonner à une heure pareille ! Les gens…, débita-t-il avant de s'arrêter en remarquant qui l'avait dérangé. Richard, que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Un problème chez toi ?

-Non pas vraiment. Cependant si Rachel pouvait y aller, la petite Serena Rogue est là et elle est blessée. Rose va la conduire à l'hôpital et cela me rassurerait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre va avec elles.

-J'en serais ravie, répondit Rachel qui avait rejoint son mari à la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas avec eux.

-Non, comme Lily m'a fait remarquer il est impensable que Severus ait laissé sa sœur sortir par ce temps, je veux donc aller vérifier chez eux. Cependant je ne peux y aller seul, surtout si Tobias est là.

-Je viens avec toi, je n'aurais aucun problème à maitriser ce salaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la voiture de Thomas en direction de Spinner End en espérant que ce n'était pas si grave mais avec peu d'espoir sachant Tobias Rogue. Ils roulaient assez lentement, la visibilité était toujours réduite. En arrivant devant la maison délabrée, ils sentirent un certain soulagement, la porte était encore ouverte ce qui pouvait dire que Tobias n'était pas là. Cependant ce soulagement fut de courte durée, il disparut dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur était encore pire que l'aspect extérieur, les murs semblaient tombés en morceaux, la crasse était partout, une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air. Cependant ce fut quand ils arrivèrent au salon qu'ils comprirent la gravité de la situation. Le mur ou se situait l'unique fenêtre de la pièce était éventré, laissant la tempête entrer dans la maison dévastant tout dedans. Richard contemplait cette dévastation quand son ami poussa un cri, en suivant son regard il se trouva face à la vision du corps désarticulé de Tobias Rogue. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme était mort mais il n'osait avancer vers lui, le mur se trouvant à coté avait l'air instable. Il parcourut du regard le reste de la pièce en essayant de localiser les autres membres de la famille. Derrière le canapé, ils trouvèrent madame Rogue qui était aussi décédé mais il n'y avait aucune trace des enfants, il allait faire signe à Thomas pour aller fouiller le reste de la maison quand il entendit un gémissement. Il suivit le bruit vers un meuble en bois massif qui était à moitié effondré sur un autre meuble et en se penchant il remarqua un pied qui dépassait.

-Thomas ! Ici !

-Que se passe-t-il ? fit celui-ci en le rejoignant alors qu'il s'était penché pour avoir un meilleur regard.

-Ils sont dessous.

-Tu es sur ? Comment ?

-Certain. La petite bouge donc elle est encore consciente mais pas de mouvement pour Severus, il faut qu'on les dégage de là.

-On devrait attendre les secours.

-On n'a pas le temps, on ne sait pas quand ou même s'ils vont venir.

-Ok, je me mets d'un côté et toi de l'autre.

Il fallut plusieurs essais avant qu'ils parviennent à dégager le meuble. Richard se précipita pour examiner les enfants alors que Thomas le regardait anxieusement, cela parut un long temps avant qu'il ne rende son diagnostic.

-Sélène est groggy, elle a une plaie à la tête dont j'ignore la gravité, en tout cas il faut essayer de l'empêcher de dormir, sinon cela à l'air d'aller.

-Et le garçon ? demanda Thomas alors qu'il ramassait délicatement la petite qui avait été dégagé de sous son frère.

-Ses blessures sont nettement plus grave, il a plusieurs fractures, des contusions mais la blessure la plus grave est situé au niveau de l'abdomen, il semble s'être pris un coup de couteau. J'ai réussi à lui faire un pansement temporaire mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital.

Les deux hommes réussirent à transporter les deux enfants dans la voiture, Thomas se mit au volant alors que Richard continuait à s'occuper des enfants. Au début, il allait lentement car même si la pluie avait cessé, la route était détrempé mais il du accélère quand Richard se rendit compte que Severus avait des côtes cassées et que l'une d'elles avait perforé un poumon. L'arrivée à l'hôpital fut assez flou pour Richard jusqu'à qu'il voit sa femme et sa fille avec des agents de police.

-Richard, tu es là ! Comment vont les enfants ?

-Les médecins s'en occupent. Les blessures de Sélène ont l'air mimine mais celle de Severus sont beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Excuse-moi ! fit l'un des agents, je suis l'agent Smith et voici l'agent Sherman, je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Evans.

-C'est exact !

-Votre femme nous a déjà donné de nombreux détails mais je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez vu chez les Rogue. Des policier sont en chemin mais…

-L'endroit a été ravagé, nous avons trouvé les corps de monsieur et madame Rogue, il n'avait rien à faire pour eux. Les enfants étaient sous un meuble, Severus semble avoir protégé sa sœur de la chute de celui-ci. Je sais qu'on aurait dû attendre les secours mais je ne savais pas quand ils allaient arriver et la situation semblait urgente.

-Aucun problème.

-Que va-t-il se passé pour les enfants maintenant ?

-Il faudra voir avec les services sociaux, le plus probable sera un orphelinat si aucune famille est trouvée.

-Merci beaucoup.

Les deux agents repartirent laissant la famille Evans seule.

* * *

**Pauvre, pauvre Severus, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires où il commence à être malheureux avant d'avoir une meilleure vie**

**Prochain chapitre: dommages sont listés et un nouveau problème surgit**


	4. Chapitre 3

Plus d'une heure passa sans qu'aucun médecin ne se manifeste, Lily s'était endormie et leurs voisins étaient repartis chez eux. Richard et Rose étaient eux-mêmes en train de sommeiller quand un médecin montra enfin le bout de son nez.

-Excuse-moi, vous êtes pour là pour les enfants Rogue ?

-Oui, comment vont-ils ?

-Les deux fillettes souffrent de blessures relativement mineures, nous avons remis l'épaule de Serena en place et la plaie à la tête de Sélène n'est pas aussi grave que cela avait l'air. Cependant les blessures de Severus sont beaucoup plus grave et c'est pourquoi il est toujours en chirurgie. Le chirurgien a déjà réussi à réparer la perforation du poumon mais il doit encore maitriser l'hémorragie du au coup de couteau. Il viendra vous voir quand cela sera finit. Là, je vous ai parlé des blessures reçues par la récente confrontation mais nous avons constaté d'autres problèmes, il porte les marques de mauvais traitements fréquents. Et tous les trois souffre de malnutrition, Severus étant le plus grave, il a probablement donné régulièrement sa part à ses sœurs. La reprise sera dure. Bon comme je l'ai dit vous ne pouvez pas voir le garçon mais les deux filles sont réveillés et plutôt paniqués, si vous pouviez…

-Elles ont eu peu de contact avec des étrangers, on peut peut-être les calmer.

-Merci bien, une infirmière va vous conduire à leur chambre.

La nuit avait été agitée, Sélène et Serena avaient fait de nombreux cauchemars qui les avaient grandement perturbés obligeant les Evans à rester éveillés pour les consoler. Elles semblaient s'être enfin calmés quand une infirmière annonça au couple fatigué qu'une assistante sociale était là et qu'elle voulait leur parler. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet sachant que cette femme avait le destin de ses pauvres enfants entre ses mains. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour se retrouver en face d'une femme à l'allure assez sévère.

-Bonjour, je suis Margaret Thomas, je suis envoyé par les services sociaux pour s'occuper des enfants Rogue. Je suppose que vous êtes monsieur et madame Evans, les personnes qui ont emmenés les enfants ici.

-C'est exact. Que va-t-il arriver aux enfants ?

-Pour l'instant, nous allons les laisser à l'hôpital, aucun d'eux n'aient en état de santé suffisante. Maintenant les policiers m'ont déjà donnés des informations mais je voudrais avoir votre version. Les médecins ont déclarés que les abus viennent de loin alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Pourtant vous avez l'air de vous soucier.

-Nous les avons dénoncés plusieurs fois mais rien n'a été fait. Après Severus nous a dit d'arrêter car ses parents avez menacés de s'en prendre à nous.

-Très bien.

-Les enfants iront où après l'hôpital.

-Cela sera surement l'orphelinat.

-Ensemble ?

-Il y a peu de chance, les orphelinats de la ville sont bondés, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'accueillir plusieurs enfants à la fois.

-Je ne pense pas que les séparer soit très recommandable, ils sont très proche les uns des autres et avec ce qu'ils ont vécu.

-Je comprends mais il y a peu de chance de se cote comme avec les familles d'accueil, trois enfants s'est trop, je pourrais peut-être réussi au moins à mettre les jumelles ensemble. Non la meilleure solution serait de trouver un membre de leur famille qui les accueille. Cependant, monsieur Rogue ne semble plus avoir de famille et nous n'avons rien trouvé sur le passé de sa femme.

-Leur grand-père est toujours vivant, fit une voix.

-Lily, dit Rose en se retournant pour voir sa fille qui était sortir de la chambre.

-Mademoiselle que voulez-vous dire ?

-Severus m'a dit que son grand-père était vivant, il a peu d'information car sa mère refusait d'en parler. D'après ce qu'il a recueilli, sa mère aurait fui après avoir fait quelque chose de grave.

-Savez-vous son nom ? Nous pourrions le traquer.

-Il s'agit Auguste Prince mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous pouvez le trouver.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, je vais essayer de simplifier le tout. Severus et moi allons dans un pensionnat qui accueille les membres d'une même communauté qui vit plutôt en vase clos. Ils ont proposé à mes parents ma participation car j'ai selon les dispositions nécessaires alors que pour Severus c'est par sa mère qu'il pouvait venir. En effet, elle vient de cette communauté et a réussi à inscrit son fils sans que personne ne sache qui était ses parents car ils savaient ce qu'elle aurait fait. Ne sachant à qui faire confiance, Severus a tenté de contacter son grand-père mais celui-ci c'est complètement isolé suite à un drame personnel pour qu'il puisse les enlever de chez leurs parents.

-Donc il a peu d'espoir de le trouver.

-Pas forcement, je sais qu'un des amis de Severus a entrepris de l'aider, je pourrais le contacter pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il faut se dépêcher.

-Cela serait souhaitable. Voici ma carte, contactez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles

-Promis.

La suite se passa très rapidement, Lily demanda à son père de la ramener à la maison pour qu'elle puisse envoyer un hibou à Lucius Malefoy. Malgré son antipathie pour lui, elle savait qu'il appréciait sincèrement Severus et qu'il serait prêt à aider. Elle vit donc son hibou s'envoler avec espoir, maintenant elle devait attendre.

* * *

**Le pauvre Severus, il s'est pris une sacrée raclée et maintenant il risque d'être séparé de ses soeurs, quel malheur! Espèrons que l'idée de Lily va réussir.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis!**

**Prochain chapitre**: **Lucius Malefoy entre en scène**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note d'auteur: Apparition de Lucius Malefoy, c'est un vrai salaud dans les livres mais j'aime ce genre de personnages qui ne sont ni tout à fait mauvais ni tout à fait bon. Comme Rogue, il est ambigu et cela est interressant à travailler avec.**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy s'ennuyait ferme, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper, il y avait des moments où il regrettait d'avoir organisé le trépas de son père car cela avait rendu la vie terne. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen d'éviter une vie de servitude et le meilleur c'est que personne ne pouvait le suspecter. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de rembourser Severus pour sa merveilleuse idée mais si c'était involontaire. Il était en train d'y réfléchir quand un hibou inconnu frappa à sa fenêtre. Méfiant, il lança un tas de sort sur la lettre sans rien détecté de suspect, il l'ouvrit donc pour savoir son contenu. A peine avait-il fini de la lire qu'il était hors de son fauteuil se préparant à sortir. Au premier abord, il voulut se précipiter au chevet de son ami mais rapidement il changea d'avis, donc il décida d'aller au ministère, il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Ils le regardèrent avec méfiance, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Malefoy mettait volontairement les pieds au département des Aurors. Il frappa à une porte et une voix assez raffiné déclara.

-Entrez !

Lucius fit la grimaça en voyant que Charles Potter n'était pas seul, comme beaucoup, il n'avait pas de plaisir à voir Alastor Maugrey. Justement celui-ci lui rendit sa grimace de dégout en identifiant le visiteur.

-Tiens Malefoy que nous vaut votre présence dans nos murs ? Venu confessez un crime.

-Alastor !

-J'ai besoin d'une faveur de la part du seigneur Potter.

-Une faveur !?

-Alastor du calme ! Il est évident que le Seigneur Malefoy n'est pas là en raison de mes fonctions d'auror.

-Cela est exact ! Je sais que ce n'est pas régulier mais j'ai besoin de rencontrer de Seigneur Prince au plus vite et je sais que vous êtes en contact avec lui.

-Et quel est votre entreprise avec lui ?

-C'est personnel.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir accéder à votre demande sans plus d'informations.

-Il s'agit de sa fille, Eileen Prince.

-Vous savez où elle est, il y a un mandat contre elle.

-Je le sais. Contactes le et je lui dirais tout ce que je sais.

-Tenteriez-vous de nous faire chanter en retenant des informations.

-Nullement, je pense seulement que le Seigneur Prince devrait être le premier à entendre ce que j'ai dire.

-Très bien, restez ici, je vais lui envoyer un message.

Lucius attendit calmement le retour de Potter tout en supportant les remarques assez virulentes de Maugrey, il n'avait pas le temps de s'énerver contre lui. De plus ses mesquineries étaient assez mal avisées, il aurait dû les adresser à son père, lui il ne portait qu'un masque. Maugrey semblait prêt à aller plus loin quand enfin Potter réapparut.

-Il a accepté de vous voir mais il a des exigences.

-Lesquelles ?

-Premièrement je viens avec vous et secundo il veut que vous veniez sans votre baguette.

-D'accord.

-Il a accepté trop vite, il mijote quelque chose.

-Alastor !

-Ce n'est pas grave Seigneur Potter. Il n'a cas venir avec nous comme ça il pourra me surveiller.

-Cela me va !

-Très bien, allons-y !

Lucius remit sa baguette avant que les trois hommes se réunissent autour d'un vieux chapeau pour le voyage. Il sentit la sensation familière du portoloin, il détestait ce moyen de transport, avant d'atterrir devant les portes d'un majestueux manoir. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un elfe de maison qui leur indiqua le chemin pour rejoindre son maitre. Celui-ci n'avait pas tellement changé, se dit Lucius, il avait vu de nombreuses photos de l'homme plus jeune. A part les cheveux blancs et les quelques rides marquant son visage, c'était toujours le même homme qui avait fait trembler les criminels quand il était auror même si ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse. Lucius ne se sentait pas à l'aise surtout quand le regard du Seigneur Prince le parcourra.

-Je vois que j'ai un invité supplémentaire. Que ne vaut l'honneur de votre présence Alastor ?

-Je n'ai aucune confiance ne lui, je suis sûr qu'il mijote quelque chose.

-Bien sûr. Asseyez-vous messieurs. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Charles a été mon élève préféré, Seigneur Malefoy.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit Lucius.

-Alastor est beaucoup trop paranoïaque et il a tendance à s'arrêter à sa première impression alors que Charles est capable de changer. La méfiance d'Alastor vient de votre défunt père et même si vous vous efforcer de faire croire que vous êtes comme lui, je vois certaines différences.

-Votre perspicacité n'est pas usurpée, j'avoue que je partage certaines des opinions de mon père mais il y en a d'autres que j'ai abandonnés. Je tiens à préserver notre société et nos coutumes mais je refuse de le faire en utilisant des moyens violents.

-Excellent ! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, Charles m'a dit que vous avez des informations sur ma fille. Cela fait des années que j'attends de la confronter à ces crimes.

-Malheureusement, cette confrontation ne pourra avoir lieu car votre fille n'est plus de ce monde.

-Elle est morte. Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous auriez pu donner cette information à Charles.

-Surement mais ma priorité n'est pas votre fille mais vos petits-enfants.

-Petits-enfants ?

-Oui, monsieur. Votre fille a réussi à échapper à la justice en se réfugiant dans le monde moldu et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré son mari, Tobias Rogue.

-Brillant ! Les aurors n'ont pas pensé à regarder dans le monde moldu car je leur avais dit qu'elle haïssait les moldus. Parlez-moi de mes petits-enfants ? Comment les connaissez-vous ? Où sont-ils ?

-Vous avez trois petits-enfants, un garçon et deux filles. Severus va entrer dans sa cinquième année, j'étais avec lui à Serpentard et je l'ai pris sous mon aile discrètement. Les filles sont des jumelles de six ans, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés mais Severus m'a beaucoup parlé d'elles.

-Où sont-ils ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-C'est assez dure à dire. Votre fille et son mari étaient des monstres, les jumelles ont plus ou moins été épargnés mais Severus a subi de plein fouet leurs violences.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Non. J'ai reçu une lettre d'une amie moldue-née de Severus, ils sont tous les trois à l'hôpital.

-Dans quel état ?

-Je l'ignore sauf que Severus a été gravement blessé, elle m'a envoyé la lettre car les services sociaux ne peuvent pas vous joindre et dans ce cas ils doivent les mettre dans un orphelinat.

-Je vais m'en occuper immédiatement, je vous remercie Seigneur Malefoy.

-Aucun problème, je considère Severus comme un petit frère, je l'aurais recueilli avant s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père.

* * *

**Comme on peut le voir j'ai préféré faire un Lucius Malefoy puriste mais non violent et surtout vu son personnage, je ne pensais pas que c'est un homme qui pourrait se sousmettre à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un vrai serpentard.**

**Ah! Faire intervenir Maugrey est amusant, ce côté paranoaique me permet d'illustrer la vision qu'on voit souvent surtout venant de personnage de gryffondor, la vision en noir et blanc, méchant ou gentil sans aucune autre possibilité. Cette vision est à l'opposé de celle de la majorité de mes personnages, le personnage de Charles Potter montre qu'on peut évoluer et aussi je voulais montrer qu'il était différent de son fils, les enfants ne sont pas forcement comme leurs parents.**

**Enfin Auguste Prince va avoir beaucoup d'importance, sa grande perception va grandement être idéale pour Severus que beaucoup juge sur l'apparence.**

**Prochain chapitre: Rendez-vous avec les Evans, la visite à l'hôpital et découverte des dégâts magiques.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note d'auteur: Première impression d'Auguste sur ces petits-enfants et rencontre avec les Evans ( je ne l'ai pas vraiment develloppé je ne savais pas quoi dire). De plus on va savoir quel crime a commis Eileen Rogue.**

* * *

Finalement le problème fut résolu par Lucius qui envoya une lettre à Lily Evans pour qu'ils se rencontrent car ni le Seigneur Malefoy ni lui ne connaissaient assez bien le monde moldu. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide avec l'administration moldue. Le guérisseur du Seigneur Prince venait avec eux pour examiner les enfants pour les dégâts magiques. Au début, les Evans les regardèrent avec méfiance mais il arriva à dissiper leurs doutes quand ils comprirent qu'il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec sa fille et que cela faisait des années qu'il la recherchait pour qu'elle fasse face à ses crimes. Sur le trajet vers l'hôpital, les Evans leur donnèrent plus de détails, ils avaient alertés la police à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois Eileen avait modifié la mémoire de celle-ci. Finalement Severus leurs avait demandé d'arrêter car elle avait menacé de s'en prendre à eux. Il eut aussi un résumé de ce qui c'était passé, les blessures constaté et comment les enfants s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital. Cela l'horrifia de constater que la cruauté de sa fille n'avait pas diminué alors que le pauvre Lucius se reprochait de ne pas avoir agir plus vite. Un médecin les accueilli, il leur donna les mêmes nouvelles que la dernière fois, Severus était sorti du bloc et ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Alors qu'ils allaient le conduire auprès de ses petites-filles, ils furent abordés par une femme qu'il identifia comme l'assistance sociale d'après les descriptions des Evans que ceux-ci avaient appelés.

-Monsieur, madame Evans, vous m'avez demandé de venir.

-C'est exact madame Thomas, je tiens à vous présenter Auguste Prince, il est le grand-père des enfants.

-Monsieur, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis soulagé qu'ils vous ont trouvé cependant je vais avoir besoin de document prouvant votre filiation.

-Aucun problème, j'ai tout prévu, j'ai avec moi les documents prouvant qu'Eileen est ma fille.

-Bien, je vais devoir les examiner. Puis-je savoir qui sont les deux hommes qui vous accompagnent ?

-Le jeune homme est Lucius Malefoy, un ami de mon petit-fils, c'est lui qui m'a informé de la situation. Et c'est Arthur Walt, c'est mon médecin personnel, il simplifie les explications souvent complexes de ses collègues. Pouvons-nous aller voir les jumelles, les Evans vont me les présenter.

-Bien sûr, allez-y. Je vais en profiter pour faire authentifier vos documents.

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la chambre des filles qui accueillirent Lily avec enthousiasme mais restèrent méfiantes envers les autres. Il fallut un moment pour qu'elles se détendent assez pour que le guérisseur les examine.

-Alors ?

-Les deux souffrent de malnutrition ce qui a entrainer un retard de croissance mais les potions pourront régler le problème assez rapidement, elles sont encore jeunes. Je n'ai détecté aucun sort ou potion qui pourraient provoqués des problèmes. Cependant si Serena est en relativement bonne santé considérant les événements ce n'est pas le cas de Sélène.

-Qu'a-t-elle ?

-_Languore magica,_ son corps ne produit pas assez d'énergie pour soutenir sa magie, celle-ci s'attaque donc au corps de la petite.

-Mais, elle est…

-Je sais et je voudrais savoir comment.

-Grand frère donne souvent une potion à Sélène, il dit que c'est pour l'aider.

-Il me faudra un échantillon mais je crois avoir une idée de la potion.

-Donc à part ça, elles vont bien ?

-Oui, mon seigneur.

-Comment va Sev ? Personne ne nous dit rien, bouda Serena alors que Sélène restait en retrait.

-Severus n'est pas en aussi bonne forme que vous, il est encore endormi pour aller mieux. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à ses petites-filles.

-Pas envie, répondit la fillette en retournant près de sa sœur.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Avec le guérisseur nous allons voir Severus, voir si on peut l'aider, pendant ce temps les Evans vont rester avec vous.

Cela semblait convenir aux jumelles qui étaient décidément plus à l'aise avec les Evans. Il partit donc à la recherche de Severus avec le jeune Lucius et le guérisseur. Une charmante infirmière finit par leur donner son emplacement, la vue qu'il les accueillit n'était pas très bonne. Severus était branché à plusieurs machines, son teint était maladif, il semblait particulièrement fragile.

-Il est vraiment dans un sale état, déclara Lucius, il doit être vraiment épuisé car il n'a même plus la force de porter son glamour.

-Un glamour ? demanda Auguste alors que le guérisseur commençait son examen.

-Oui, il devait en porter un, d'après sa mère il ne ressemblait pas assez à son père.

-Je pense qu'elle voulait plus cacher la ressemblance d'avec mon fils, c'est presque son portrait craché au même Age.

-Je l'ignorais.

-Pas de problème. Alors le verdict ?

-C'est mauvais, mon seigneur. Les médecins moldus se sont bien occupés des blessures visibles, je pourrais seulement accélère leurs guérisons mais ce sont les blessures magiques qui m'inquiète. Il y a de nombreuses traces de magie noire, le plus urgent c'est de s'occuper de ces nerfs, j'ai bien peur que votre fille est utiliser régulièrement le doloris sur lui.

-Oh merlin ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Y-a-t-il autre chose ?

-Comme les filles, il souffre de malnutrition mais son cas est largement plus sévère, en plus cela est renforcé par une potion, la _fame obstruxit,_ qui fait qu'il a du mal à supporter la nourriture et il en a une autre qui perturbe son sommeil, la _clausus somnis._

-Mais pourquoi faire ça ? demanda Lucius qui avait enfin une réponse au comportement de son ami à Poudlard.

-Pour l'affaiblir, le corps a besoin d'énergie pour faire de la magie, le sommeil et la nourriture aide à en constituer. En le privant, Eileen le rendait plus faible.

-Il n'a jamais paru faible, dès son arrivée à Poudlard il faisait des sorts bien au-dessus de son âge sans aucune difficulté.

-Cela veut dire qu'il est assez puissant. Comment peut-on l'aider ?

-Tout d'abord il faut lui donner les antidotes pour les deux potions, mon seigneur, cela permettra à son corps de guérir plus vite. Ensuite, je ne sais pas, son corps montre qu'il a absorbé des quantités importantes de potion de guérison et il a l'air malheureusement d'avoir développé une immunité. Le plus simple sera de le plonger dans un coma magique après avoir éliminé les potions, il use de trop de magie pour maintenir son corps en état de marche.

-D'accord. Trouvez-moi ses potions. Ensuite je veux que vous organisiez le manoir pour les accueillir au plus vite.

-J'y vais de ce pas, mon seigneur.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, sans grand changement, alors que tous se préparer à rentrer pour se coucher, madame Thomas refit son apparition alors qu'ils disent leurs adieux aux filles.

-Madame Thomas, ravi de vous revoir.

-Monsieur Prince, j'ai fait examiner les documents et ils sont valides.

-Donc je peux m'occuper de mes petits-enfants.

-Je voudrais vérifier certaines choses, je ne peux pas vous confier la garde si vous vous révéler comme votre fille.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer je ne suis pas comme elle. Pour vous dire la vérité j'ignorais tout de la situation sinon je les aurais récupérer plus tôt et ma fille serait enfin enfermer comme il se doit en prison.

-En prison ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a pas fugué pour une broutille, elle a fui et s'est caché car elle est coupable de meurtre.

-Meurtre ?

-Oui, elle a tué mon fils, son propre frère, par simple jalousie. Quand j'ai vu Severus, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un fantôme, il lui ressemblance tant. Je peux vous assurer que je vais bien m'en occuper, ils sont ma seule famille.

-J'aurais besoin de témoin de moralité puis j'apporte les papiers.

* * *

**Tuée son propre frère! Je pense que je l'ai vraiment fait passer pour une folle dangereuse qui s'en prend à son fils pour une ressemblance.**

**Après la violence physique de son père, on voit la violence magique de sa mère, on peut se demander comment Severus peut encore être en vie. Toute la violence tombe sur lui et le fait qu'il soit encore en vie vient qu'il possède une puissante magie. Cette idée vient de d'autres fictions où on déclarait qu'Harry avait survécu à ses parents car il avait une forte magie, j'ai mis Severus à la place car j'ai toujours pensé qu'il possèdait une puissante magie pour survivre à l'espionnage mais qu'il avait tendance à le cacher.**

**J'espere que je n'offense personne avec mes inventions en latin, c'est très littéral.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note d'auteur: voilà le nouveau chapitre où Severus se reveille enfin et où on découvre enfin ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.**

**Zeugma: Merci pour ton enthousiasme, je suis un partisan que les gens sont beaucoup plus complexe qu'on ne le voit souvent. Les plus mauvaises actions peuvent être fait pour des idées nobles.**

* * *

La suite des évènements se passa assez rapidement, une fois qu'elle constata la bonne foi d'Auguste Prince, il se retrouva avec la tutuelle de ses petits-enfants et demanda discrètement un transfert à St-Magouste puis au manoir Prince. Là, le jeune Severus fut mis dans un coma magique qui dura deux semaines. Pendant ce temps, les Evans, mais surtout Lily, furent des visiteurs fréquents car les jumelles avaient toujours des problèmes de confiance. Mais cela lui permettait aussi d'en savoir plus sur son petit-fils, le jeune Lucius était souvent présent lui aussi. Cependant il ignorait encore ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et les filles refusaient toujours d'en parler. Le jour du réveil de Severus, Sélène et Serena étaient intenable, de même que Lily et Lucius, il semblait au Seigneur Prince qu'il avait fait fort impression et que son absence se ressentait. Il était avec le guérisseur dans la chambre de Severus alors que les autres attendaient dehors, il ne fallait pas accabler le jeune homme.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Aussi bien qu'on pourrait espérer, mon seigneur. Cependant je dois vous avertir que les années de mauvais traitements ne vont pas s'effacer immédiatement.

-A quoi devons-nous s'attendre ?

-Le premier problème sera de briser ses habitudes, il faudra l'obliger à dormir et à manger normalement car même sans l'action des potions, il est conditionné à se priver. Et cela va amener un autre problème.

-Lequel ?

-Votre petit-fils possède une puissante magie, c'est cela qui lui a permis de survivre à autant d'années de torture alors qu'un autre enfant, même sorcier, aurait succombé il y a longtemps. Et justement pendant tout ce temps, une grande partie de sa magie lui servait à le garder en vie et en état de fonctionner mais maintenant il n'a pu à le faire. Cela veut dire qu'il va se retrouver avec un excédent et jusqu'à qu'il arrive à la canaliser, il risque de faire de la magie accidentelle, il va falloir le surveiller attentivement pendant un moment.

-Très bien, nous allons gérer.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une bonne demi-heure quand Severus montra enfin des signes de réveil. Auguste Prince se pencha en regardant son petit-fils ouvrit enfin les yeux, il avait le regard brumeux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse. Alors le jeune homme se repoussa et leur demanda d'une voix rauque, dû à un manque d'utilisation.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

* * *

Severus se sentait bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il était, la dernière qu'il se souvenait c'était de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs après que son père osa s'en prendre à ses sœurs. Il espérait qu'elles allaient bien, c'était le plus important. Il entendait des voix inconnues près de lui, il devait ouvrir les yeux pour évaluer le danger. Au début, sa vision était floue puis elle s'éclaircie et il vit un homme âgé juste au-dessus de lui. Immédiatement, il se recula et demanda d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

-Calme-toi, mon garçon !

-Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Où sont mes sœurs ?

-Je vais répondre à tes questions mais tu dois te calmer, tu viens à peine de te réveiller d'un coma de deux semaines.

-Deux semaines ? Comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Je vais t'expliquer. D'abord ne t'inquiète pas pour tes sœurs, elles vont bien, elles sont juste à côte, je les laisserais rentrer quand on aura fini de parler. Ensuite tu voulais savoir qui je suis et ta localisation.

-Oui.

-Je suis Auguste Prince et tu es dans le manoir ancestral de notre famille.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Tu peux remercier tes amis, ils t'aiment beaucoup. Ton amie Lily Evans a eu l'audace de contacter le Seigneur Malefoy, il fallait oser vu les rumeurs sur celui-ci.

-Les gens sont souvent incapables de voir en dehors de leurs préjugés.

-Malheureusement. A son tour, le jeune Lucius a contacté l'un de mes anciens élevés, Charles Potter, il…, continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant la grimace de Severus, tu as un problème avec lui.

-Pas du tout, c'est un grand homme, c'est avec son fils que je coince, il est un gryffondor typique.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Vision en noir et blanc, Charles était comme ça au début mais je n'en suis occupé. En tout cas c'est le seul à savoir comment me contacter, Lucius a eu beaucoup de courage pour avoir osé braver le département des aurors. Une réunion fut organisée et voilà.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Eileen est ta mère, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien demandé. La seule coupable c'est elle, tu n'as pas intérêt à te reprocher ses crimes. Bon avant de faire rentrer ceux qui veulent de voir, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Au début, c'était l'habitude, mon père m'a passé à tabac cependant cette fois-ci cela ne lui suffisait pas et il a commencé à s'en prendre aux filles. C'est alors qu'elle est intervenue, il avait le droit de me tabasser mais pas mes sœurs, c'est alors qu'il a sorti un couteau et qu'il l'a poignardé en plein cœur. Ensuite il se retourna de nouveau vers mes sœurs, il a d'abord demis l'épaule de Serena, enfin je crois, puis j'ai tenté d'intervenir mais il m'a alors poignardé à mon tour. Puis il s'est tourné vers Sélène et il la balança à travers la pièce, c'est alors que j'ai craqué, la dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est de libérer une vague magique qui envoya mon père dans le mur. Après c'est le noir.

-Très bien. Pour la suite, il semble que Serena est réussie à aller jusqu'au domicile des Evans. Pendant que les filles emmenèrent la petite à l'hôpital, Richard Evans et un voisin à lui sont allés chez toi, ils t'ont retrouvé ainsi que Sélène sous un meuble. Il semblerait que celui-ci allait tomber sur elle et que tu l'as protégé.

-Oui, je crois me souvenir.

-N'y penses plus. Je vais les faire venir mais seulement pour un petit moment, tu dois encore de reposer.

-Merci, monsieur.

* * *

**S'il vous plait donnez-moi votre avis!**

**Bon, ses soucis ne sont pas terminé, j'ai toujours eu un malaise quand dans d'autres histoire où il y a de la maltraitance, il n'y a pas de problèmes après. Je pars du principe que même la plus forte personne au point de vue psychologique ne peut pas se remettre facilement.**

**Et enfin nous savons se qui s'est passé, Severus est un grand protecteur.**

**Dernier chapitre: l'épilogue.**


	8. Epilogue

**Note d'auteur: Voilà la fin**

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent de courtes durée car rapidement Severus se rendormit, son corps avait encore besoin de repos. Dès le lendemain, Auguste commença le programme visant à rétablir son petit-fils à la santé. Les débuts étaient compliqués, les enfants avaient dûs mal à lui faire confiance en particulier Severus qui avait subi la brutalité et l'indiffèrence des adultes. Ramené Severus à la santé fut difficile, alors que les jumelles prenaient plaisir à leur nouvelle vie, celui-ci avait plus de mal, les abus l'avaient profondement marqués. Le plus problématique fut qu'il devait apprendre à baisser sa garde et à gérer ses accès de magie accidentelle, ce qui provoqua quelques accidents dont certains assez cocasse. Cela constitua le reste des vacances, entrecoupé entre l'apprentissage de ses fonctions comme héritier de la famille Prince et les fréquentes visites de ses deux amis. Le jeune homme et ses deux sœurs semblaient retrouvés une certaine légèreté que la vie avec leurs parents avait chassé. Bien sur leur retour avait été dissimulé, le Seigneur Prince voulait leur éviter les vautours et avait demandé le secret à ceux qui étaient au courant. Il avait mis en place un plan très astucieux, il voulait protèger son petit-fils contre la corruption et la méchancète du monde magique car il ne connaissait que trop bien que les assistants étaient en grande majorité devenus dangereux pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres. De plus, il voulait aussi avoir du temps pour tout préparer et effacer au maximum ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il savait que les vautours ne laissèrent rien passer et les atrocités de sa fille et de son mari étaient assez graphique.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin des vacances, Severus allait retourner à Poudlard en bien meilleure forme que les années précédentes et avec des meilleures dispositions cependant cela ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. En effet, il était même réticent à y retourner, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette école, qui avait été un enfer au lieu du refuge loin de chez lui qu'il avait espéré. Il espérait que les Maraudeurs allaient le laisser en paix mais il en doutait, ils étaient trop immature pour arrêter leurs comportements. De plus son grand-père lui avait dit que son héritage allait lui poser de nombreux problèmes, et qu'il allait devoir se méfier de Dumbledore, une chose qu'il savait depuis longtemps. Il avait aussi le sentiment que les choses allaient enfin changés comme cela avait été à la maison.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini. Donnez-mon votre avis!**

**Bon, il va avoir une suite, qui va nous raconter l'année de Severus à Poudlard qui sera assez mouvementé. Les ennuis de celui-ci ne font que commencer, il faudra qu'il affronte les répercussions de son héritage, ses problèmes quotidiens à l'école et de devenir un pion dans un affrontement qui va changer le monde magique. Beaucoup de personnages auront une personnalité qui ne correspond pas à celle qui ont dans les livres, un peu de bashing concernant des personnages qui le méritent bien.**

** Par contre, je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire donc la publication sera beaucoup plus lente et erratique mais les soutiens seraient bien accueillis.**


End file.
